I Will Possess Your Heart
by Adarian
Summary: When Anders is tempted to abandon their cause to return home with Nathaniel, Justice decides to take care of his host's physical needs in order to manipulate him to stay. Written for a kink-meme request.


Anders caught his breath when he saw him again. He knew he would see him again, but seeing Nathaniel standing there, the years showing on his face, but his Nate, alive and inches from him.

It was only the tug of Justice that stopped him from wrapping him in his arms and kissing him there and then, darkspawn be damned.

They walked side by side through the Deep Roads, the quiet tension between the two as the others talked. So much was left unsaid, so much that lay just beneath the surface.

When Anders had last seen him...

He could imagine the kisses on his neck, his hands on his skin, as he begged, he pleaded for him not to go. Anders felt a familiar stirring, one that Justice had not allowed for so long.

Justice whispered in his mind, "There is more at stake now than satisfying your lust, Anders. You knew this cause requires sacrifice."

It would be so easy to reach out and touch him. These years apart could be undone with a few whispers in the dark. Anders still loved him; he had never stopped. He knew his Nate well. He knew in that first glance, in the way his name sounded on his lips, Anders knew he felt the same.

Seven years. Seven years they could have been together. Seven years in this man's bed, as this man's love. All thrown away for what? Poverty? Loneliness? Despair? What had he gained? Seven years of happiness thrown away at a lost cause. But if he just reached out now, maybe things could-

Justice hissed, "Do not touch him, Anders. Do not disregard everything we have gained. We are so close now to our goals. You cannot be weak now."

Anders closed his eyes, moving away from Nathaniel to walk beside Hawke. She looked at him with mild curiosity and went back to her conversation with Isabela.

They slept beneath the surface, the cold stone of the Deep Roads against his back as he finally drifted into the Fade.

He saw Justice appear to him, his wispy form enveloping him as he stepped forward.

"You did well today," Justice said soothingly, "You resisted temptation. You have grown so much, Anders. The lesser man I knew would have succumbed but you have become so strong, so dedicated. You should be proud."

"I love him," Anders whispered, "I left him because of you. We could have been happy. We still could, I just...Kirkwall is lost. I lost Karl...I've lost all of them. I'll die here. They'll find me too...if I just tell him, I know he'll take me back. There's still a chance-"

"You have needs I have been neglecting," Justice murmured, his ethereal form caressing him, forming fingers in order to stroke his cheek.

"It's not sex," Anders admitted, "Though I do miss that...I miss..."

Justice shifted in front of him, his form growing solid, transforming into a naked man. Anders recognized his face, a stranger in Lowtown Justice had caught him admiring.

"The flesh is weak," Justice said, stepping forward, his voice growing softer, more human, "If you need relief, then I must provide. I give strength where you lack it."

"No," Anders said, turning from him, "I don't want-"

He turned again at his touch, the calloused hands bringing him back to him.

Justice stood before him, looking as Nathaniel had seven years ago, his young face smiling shyly, like their first night together.

"The flesh is weak," Justice said, his voice matching the Warden's, "It is better that you give in here where there are no consequences. There can not be any distractions."

"You're sick," Anders protested, Justice's hands stroking his chest, unlacing his shirt.

Justice kissed him hard, the Fade shifting as Anders found himself back in Vigil's Keep, the fire roaring before them as they fell into Nathaniel's bed.

Anders groaned, finding his now naked body pressed against Justice's. It was so easy to pretend, so easy to just feel.

"I know your desires, Anders," Justice crooned, "I know what you think about, how you miss this man inside of you, when he would pull your hair, when he would call you his, only his. I know you miss this, I know you want this."

Anders could only whimper as Justice tossed him on his stomach, pulling his hips into the air.

Anders gasped as he felt Justice enter him, thrusting into him without effort. His hand...Nathaniel's hand reaching around, grasping him, pumping roughly.

Anders felt his knees shake, whimpering as the sensation overwhelmed him.

"There is nothing that he can give you that I cannot," Justice whispered, "There is nothing you need from him anymore. You are mine now. You belong to me. You gave yourself to me. There is no going back."

Anders felt pleasure rush through him, his emotions confused together, feeling his desire for Nate mix with this lust. He needed this; he needed to be touched, to be felt. He needed to be loved.

"Kiss me," Anders asked hoarsely.

Justice flipped him on his back, entering him again before reaching down, kissing him softly, almost tenderly. Anders reached down, grasping himself, jerking as hard as he could.

He looked up, seeing Nathaniel's face, his eyes soft as they met his.

Anders felt the orgasm building, beyond his control, inevitable, as he whispered, "I love you."

He shook, spurting as he arched his back. He panted, the illusion fading as he found himself back in the Fade, Justice's form shifting back into his familiar shape, still caressing his body with affection.

"No more distractions," he whispered, cupping his chin, "You will be focused now. If you are not, I will attend to your needs. Do you understand?"

Anders nodded, his body still shaking.

He woke last, hearing the camp stir around him as he opened his eyes.

Hawke laughed, "He finally gets up! I've never seen you sleep until noon before, Anders. I'm glad. It's good to see you get a good night's sleep for once. Sweet dreams?"

Anders looked around sleepily, "Where are the Wardens?"

"They had to head back early. They said to say goodbye though. Maker, Anders, you look ten years younger. You come up with some new rejuvenation spell you're not sharing with me?"

Anders blushed lightly, "I guess the Deep Roads are quieter than my clinic. We should head back."

Anders rose, bundling his bedroll. He looked over at the Wardens' abandoned camp fire, a last lingering of regret passing through his mind.

A quiver of pleasure went through him and Justice murmured, "You are mine."

Anders swallowed hard and nodded briefly. He packed his satchel and followed the others back to the Surface.


End file.
